The Birth of the Parker Buns
by Romance Novel
Summary: Nicky Russo is to blame for the infamous Kelly Parker buns.


**The Birth of the Parker Buns**

Why is there never anything on tv in the middle of the night? This is what Kelly Parker wonders as she hastily flips through the channels while a sleeping Nicky rests his head on her shoulder. He was always the first to fall asleep after sex which left her awake and bored in the Russo mansion.

She lowered the remote onto her lap and reached over to tap Nicky on the forehead. "Nick…wake up." She whispered, more demanding him then anything. After a few more nudges he woke up and looked around the room before rubbing his eyes.

"What time is it?" He asked groggily while sitting up against his headrest like she was.

She shrugged. "Who cares, I'm bored and there's nothing on tv."

"So? Go to sleep."

"I can't. Where are your movies?"

"Movies? Downstairs in the media room."

The brunette glanced over at the door to his room and the pitch black hallway that followed then back at him. "Ugh, don't you have anything in here?"

"No, not that I – what are you watching?" He asked annoyed, interrupting himself. He reached over and grabbed the remote from her lap. Currently there was a QVC infomercial on with two women demonstrating the suction capacity of the vacuum cleaner that doubled as an ironing board. He flipped through the channels, going higher up until he stopped almost instantly. "There."

On the screen were two people, a man and a woman, standing close to each other in what appeared to be some desert rubble cave. Kelly made a face and turned to Nicky. "What the hell is this?"

"Star Wars."

"Ew. Change it." She quickly replied, leaning over to grab the remote. He held it out of reach.

"Why, this is a good movie?"

She snorted. "Very funny, now change it."

"I'm not kidding. You wanted to watch something so watch this." He said before setting it on the side table next to him. Her eyes darted between the remote and him for a couple moments before she sighed and faced the TV once again. She crossed her arms across her chest, deeply annoyed.

…

"Han Solo, get in me right now." Kelly yelled excitedly as Han Solo slashed his light saber around. About half an hour after realizing Nicky wasn't going to change the challenge she had tried to find something to entertain herself until she was tired enough to go to sleep. Plus, Han Solo was hot enough for an old guy. She wouldn't say no.

Nicky smirked. "Exactly how I feel about Leia."

Almost immediately, the female gymnast's eyes broke from the screen and focused on her best friend. "Are you serious? She's like 48 still rocking that dumbass hairstyle from her childhood days on the farm."

He raised his eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

"Look at that hair. Did she get inspired by watching her mother baking cinnamon buns or something? The jokes I would come up with if I saw any of the girls at Denver Elite wearing that." She said, laughing a little to herself.

"Parks, you realize this is set in ages ago in a whole other galaxy." He reminded her.

She shook her head, not even processing what he just said. "Fashion is fashion. I can't believe Han would even go there."

"You're impossible." Nicky said, before focusing on the screen. A silence fell between them before he continued. "I like her hair." He added softly.

She rolled her eyes. "You also think Kaylie Cruz is hot so your judgment is not really advisable."

"I'm serious. Obviously Leia doesn't care about what girls like you say. She likes her hair." He said, suddenly getting defensive over a fictional character. "I think her confidence makes her hot."

She shifted in her seat and turned so that she was facing him. "So, what you're saying is that if you saw some girl walking around with this hairstyle with 'confidence' you would think she was hot?"

He nodded. "Apparently." His concise answer showed that he was over this conversation. She stared at him for a while before turning back forward and watching the rest of the movie.

…

Kelly ignored the rest of the gymnasts' reactions and advanced towards Nicky who was leaving the locker room. "Hey." She said casually, waiting for him to acknowledge her. He nodded and eventually broke his eyes away from his phone. Once he looked up at her, he paused and then slowly started to smile.

"Are you serious?" He said, fighting the urge to smile. He reached a hand towards one of her buns, but she smacked it away.

"Don't touch them or else they'll start to frizz." She warned.

He couldn't seem to hide the surprise in his eyes or his voice. "You seriously did the Leia buns?"

She nodded. "With some modifications of course. Mine look way better."

"They do." He agreed, finally getting over the astonishment. He looked at her. "But Parks, I already thought you were hot. You realize that?" He said this part honestly, which made her smile mischievously. She had known that much already, but it was always nice to hear him say it again.

She turned on her heel. "Come on, let's start practice." She said simply, grinning as she walked away. These buns were here to stay.

* * *

A/N: School is kicking my butt right now. I hate English so much. When can I get to the classes where I can just write fictional stories all day? LOL. Anyways, this is my take on how Kelly got her buns with some Nickelly as always. Hope you guys like it!


End file.
